


love at ever and ever sight

by patrexes



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Play, Canon Consensual Incestuous Relationship, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fisting, Gags, Kinktober 2019, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrexes/pseuds/patrexes
Summary: “…My quarters, one hour.”





	love at ever and ever sight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt(s): ddlg, gags, fisting, oral. if this is your first exposure to my content, note that “tata” means “daddy” and “fīliola” means “little daughter”.

Gaius van Bælsar has four fingers buried in his daughter’s cunt when she whines desperate and needy for _more, tata, harder_. 

“What more?” he asks her, amused. “My hand?” Livia’s already halfway to taking it, his fingers buried past his knuckles in the wet gape of her, the pad of his thumb beneath the hood of her clit, grinding it mercilessly against bone. 

She nods, a jerking motion—played up and childish, crocodile tears gathering in the corner of her screwed-tight eye. He’s surprised it’s taken her this long to cry, or for that matter that there were no strategic cuts upon her thighs or inside her cunt to be found when he shoved his dry fingers inside her. Livia so loved to play the hurting little girl. “Tata, _please_, I need you inside me,” she begs in a register an octave higher than her speaking voice, ever and always on script. 

“I don’t know if you can take me any deeper, fīliola,” he obliges, turning his own voice deep and serious. He curls his fingers inside of her, finds that hidden space between her womb and the front wall of her cunt and presses in hard as he can to feel her squirm beneath him, her cunt clinging desperate to his fingers. 

“I can, I can, I can,” Livia begs, “please, sir, I can take it—” 

Fond, he smiles. “If you insist.” 

And she _can_, of course; she’s taken his fist before, even if she nearly bit off her own tongue in the process. But he can easily preclude a repeat of that, even wrap it up into the scene for Livia’s benefit: this _is_ meant to be his baby girl’s reward, after all, for a job well done. The Scions of the Seventh Dawn dealt with at last, save for that Sharlayan boy, and all their inner circle taken alive. “You’re such a good girl,” Gaius muses, grabbing her panties up off the floor beside the bed, his fingers still splitting open her cunt. Balls them up in his fist, and they’re _sopping_ wet with an hour’s anticipation. “You didn’t even touch yourself, did you?” 

Livia bites her lip, shakes her head. “No, tata,” she confirms, though her word in these matters he trusts far less than the evidence before him. Should she have touched herself, her panties would be wet with not only slick, but blood. His girl was far too much a masochist to abstain, with gunbagnakhs so literally at hand. 

“No,” Gaius agrees. “This sweet cunt is only for me to touch. Isn’t that right, fīliola?” 

This time, she can’t reply, or not with words—for he’s forced her panties past her teeth to stop them up. She nods instead, a wordless, wanting moan in her throat as she clenches around him. 

Gaius flattens his thumb against the palm of his hand, and begins the slow press the rest of the way into her. “_So_ good for me, sweetheart. You’re taking me so well,” and Livia’s crying now, her lashes fluttering that beloved pattern of hers, one hard blink to call up those pretty tears, three fevered-quick to force them fall. Gaius kisses them away as the knuckle of his thumb slips inside her gaping hole. “Taking tata’s whole fist,” he praises, “with your own slick on your tongue. I should have made you lick yourself off my fingers earlier. You taste so sweet, fīliola.” 

Livia whines around the makeshift gag, spit collecting at the edge of her mouth. She hitches her hips up into the press of her daddy’s fist, brings him in even deeper. Her thighs are tense and shaking with the effort, and so Gaius obliges her, rams his knuckles into the bruised entrance of her womb again and again until she’s wailing and the tears in her eyes are not _only_ cued. 

Fuck, but he loves her. He kisses Livia’s tear-stained cheek, her half-open mouth. Tastes her on her panties wedged between her teeth and wants to chase it down. “So good, my girl,” he tells her as he kisses down her jaw, her sternum; ignores her tits so she can pretend for the moment they’re flat. Gaius mouths down the hard line of her belly, feeling the ghost of his own fingers beneath her skin. Drags the flats of his teeth against her mons, smooth and hairless as a gift for him (a gift for them both) since but weeks after she discovered it could be made so, and then he slips his tongue between the lips of her cunt. 

Livia’s wrists thrash against the bedspread, a high keen rising from her throat as Gaius laves softly at her hooded clit, gentle in a way that must be infuriating for his girl. He flicks his eyes up to meet her gaze, and smiles against her cunt so that she might feel it. 

She drops her head back to the bed. Gaius forms a claw of his hand inside of her and drags his nails rough down her inner walls, at the same moment wrapping his lips around her clit to suck. 

Livia _screams_. 

Gaius wishes he could lick her blood from her skin, not only tear a few drops out from the depths of her cunt. He might, he thinks, after this: she’s coming around him, her cunt spasming and so, _so_ wet, and this isn’t the first of the night, but it needn’t either be the last. 

He nips at her clit, relishing the jerk of her hips, her cute little squeak. “Shall I cut you tonight, fīliola?” he asks, and he can hear her try around the gag: a muffled, begging _yes_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [iron and fire and poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915594) by [Arianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/pseuds/Arianne), [patrexes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrexes/pseuds/patrexes)


End file.
